


Ahegao Profile Picture Bitches 💦

by qiuqiuxi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, BNHA is a popular anime in their universe lol, BNHA is mentioned, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Rated mature for some of the conversations, Swearing, chatfic, dumb gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiuxi/pseuds/qiuqiuxi
Summary: sunshineandrainbows: K A A C H A N W E W E R E F I V ErollinguthUNDAAA: STSYSOOOSPikilleddaichi: sTOPsunshineandrainbows: IT WAS STILL WRONG NERDfreckles: I CANNOT FUCKING 𝑆 𝐸 𝐸A love story based on me and my friends groupchats, and yes, we really are this chaotic.Most conversations are directly quoted from my groupchats with friends, except some which are for story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Ahegao Profile Picture Bitches 💦

**Author's Note:**

> yes this conversation happened, can you guess who i am?? 👁️👄👁️

_4:23 PM_

**tsukishima** : I'm so glad no one can expose me. 

**freckles** : 👀 why didn't u say so tsukki!!

ahem

 **tsukishima** : Wait no. 

DUXK

NO I TOTALLY FORGOT

I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING

SpARE MY LIFE

 **sunshineandrainbows** : oh wow you must have something really good 👁️👄👁️

 **freckles** : anything 👀👀

 **tsukishima** : y e s

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : h

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : bro my stomach h urts

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : what is going on here

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : 👁👄👁

 **freckles** : buy me the killing stalking mangas so i can read them in practice and ur virginity

hand em over

 **tsukishima** : i

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : i

what

 **sunshineandrainbows** : yama you have to specifu

y

 **freckles** : GIVE ME UR VIRGINITY

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : WH AT

 **tsukishima** : I hAVE TWO NICKELS AND MY SOUL

 **sunshineandrainbows** : SKDKSKD

 **freckles** : ILL TAKE THAT TOO

 **ikilleddaichi** : HAJEJAJA

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : yama u dont need nickels

ur japanese

 **freckles** : i

that-

wh

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : NICKELS IS AN AMERICAN COIN

 **freckles** : ok but an american getting topped by a japanese person-

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : w

 **ikilleddaichi** : fucking what-

 **tsukishima** : HOLD ON

 **sunshineandrainbows** : what

 **freckles** : HDJDK

 **tsukishima** : WAIT

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : YAMA WHAT R U TRYING TO SAY

 **freckles** : NDNSBNS

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : that went from.like

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : ICANT BRETAHE

 **freckles** : nOTHING

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : give me money to fuck me

 **ikilleddaichi** : SKDJSKRKS

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : AHHSHAJW

 **jesustakethewheel** : i

 **sunshineandrainbows** : IM CRY ING

 _ **tsukishima** left the chat_.

 **freckles** : nOOO SALTYSHIMA

_**rawrx3** joined the chat. _

**rawrx3** : i dont know if yall know but levi is a bottom

that is all goodbye

_**rawrx3** left the chat._

**sunshineandrainbows** : i

 **rollinguthUNDAAA** : was that kuroo??

kenma should put him on leash

 **freckles** : that's kinda erotic-

_6:02 PM_

**sugamomma** : Excuse me.

What is this?

 **freckles** : sHit 

**sunshineandrainbows** : abORT ABORT ABORT

 **swallowmymilkdaddy** : GO GO GO!!

 _ **Everyone is offline.**_

**Author's Note:**

> if you guessed yama u were correct i am not ok- i did change some words to fit with the characters and no one is assigned to a certain character so next chapter i probably won't be yamaguchi
> 
> also dw why so small is getting updated as soon as possible ✨


End file.
